


Houseguest

by killerweasel



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1831366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny is a slob and Bad Cop is not amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Houseguest

Title: Houseguest  
Fandom: The Lego Movie  
Characters: Bad Cop|Good Cop, Benny  
Word Count: 967  
Rating: G  
A/N: AU after The Lego Movie  
Warnings: n/a  
A/N: This is for [evrybodysdarlin](http://evrybodysdarlin.tumblr.com/)  
Summary: Benny is a slob and Bad Cop is not amused.

 

 

"He's driving me crazy." Bad Cop gestured at the state of the living room. "There's underwear on the floor, wrappers and empty bags of chips on the couch and the table. He never cleans up after himself. This place is turning into a trash heap! And don't even get me started on what he's done to the bathroom."

Since Bad Cop didn't have a chair, he kicked the arm of the couch. One of the cushions flew onto the floor. "This is your fault. You had to be nice and let him stay here while his house was being rebuilt. He's a bloody Master Builder, he should be building his own house!"

_Are you finished yet? I'd hate to interrupt when you're clearly on a roll with your rant._

There was a hint of humor in Good Cop's voice and it made Bad Cop lash out at the couch again. "He smashed his own house with one of his spaceships! How do you not see something the size of a house? For that matter, why was he flying a spaceship around the city? Most people drive cars."

_If he had a car it would be a spaceship and you know it. Look, I know Benny is making you upset. I can hear you grumbling in the back of my head when I'm doing things with him. If all of this bothers you so much, maybe you should talk to him instead of beating up the couch. You keep this up, we're going to have to buy another one._

Bad Cop tugged his sunglasses off and rubbed a hand over his face. "I just don't understand why he can't clean up after himself. I found a piece of pizza fused to the floor this morning."

 _Yes, I know. The curses you used were even more colorful than usual._ Good Cop sighed. _Do you want me to tell him he needs to find somewhere else to stay? I'm sure he has other friends who can take him in or he can always go to a hotel._

"No. He'll just assume I told you to do it because I'm the 'bad' guy." Bad Cop grumbled under his breath. "I'll talk to him when he gets here. If I start losing my temper, you can switch in before I say something I'll regret. Deal?"

_Deal. It'll be fine, buddy._

\---

Bad Cop stared in horror as the mud on Benny's boots dropped everywhere. Had Benny been on the floor, it wouldn't have made such a large mess. However, Benny was currently floating two feet above the carpet, spinning in circles as he told Bad Cop about his day. Mud flew from the boots in all directions.

 _It's just a bit of mud. Ask him to clean it up. Or maybe just to hold still before he makes it worse._ A large clump of mud landed in the cup of coffee Bad Cop was holding. _Oh dear. Um..._

"That's it!" Bad Cop stomped his foot on the floor. "I have had it up to here with your mess and filth! Look at what you've done to the floor! And you ruined a perfectly good cup of coffee."

Benny jerked away from Bad Cop, floating higher and smacking his head on the ceiling. "Ow." He looked at the carpet and then noticed what was left of the mud on his boots. "Whoops."

Bad Cop marched to the kitchen and threw the coffee cup into the sink. He winced when he heard it shatter. "I'm going to my room to calm down and when I come back out again, the mess you've made had better be cleaned up or..." He couldn't think up a good enough threat and let out a bellow of rage instead. When Bad Cop reached his room, he slammed the door hard enough to knock a painting off the wall.

_Breathe. At least you didn't smack him with a chair or something._

"He's a guest. Smacking him with something would be rude." Bad Cop flopped down on the bed. "How long do you think we should wait before going to see if he cleaned everything up?"

_Give him at least an hour. Why don't you finish that mystery novel? I still say the butler did it._

Bad Cop grabbed a book from the nightstand. "It was the cook. He clearly had more motive."

_Only one way to find out._

\---

A soft knock on the door an hour later made Bad Cop pause in his reading. There was only one chapter left and they still hadn't found out who had killed Mr. Bigglesworth. He stuck his bookmark into the novel with a sigh. "It's not locked."

The door opened and Benny stuck his head in. "Sorry about earlier. I didn't know my feet were that dirty. I cleaned it up and then I didn't know how else to apologize, so I baked a cake."

_He made us a cake?_

"Really?" Bad Cop sat up. "Look, I'm sorry I yelled earlier. Do you think you could make more of an effort to keep the place clean?"

"Yeah." Benny rubbed the back of his neck. "I've got robots back at my place that clean up after me. I made them myself ages ago. I guess I'm just used to leaving things messy because I know someone else will deal with it."

_That explains it then. We should split a piece of cake. Half for you and half for me. It smells fantastic._

The scent of devil's food cake was heavenly. Bad Cop's stomach rumbled. "Let's go try some of that cake. Maybe we can watch a movie afterwards. I've got an old science fiction movie you might like, Benny. It involves a mad scientist and killer shrews."

"Killer shrews? That sounds awesome."


End file.
